


lone digger (songfic)

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied smut at end, M/M, Sexual themes but no actual smut, Songfic, little effort was put into this, this was half arsed fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Based off "Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace, because fuck its such a catchy song i love itso, technically,sans wants to get grillby's attention while he's working, and he doesAnd then he asks a few of the regulars if he should kiss him in front of everyone, and it gets a liiiiiittle bit out of hand..??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbQgXeY_zi4
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for any horrendous formatting :'/
> 
> I ACTUALLY GOT LAZY AND DIDNT WRITE A FIC TO THE WHOLE SONG LMAO  
> This fic is probably really messy. I came up with this idea and just wanted to make it into something lol
> 
> This fic isnt open for criticism, by the way. It was just simply a quick and shitty fic i just wanted to blurt out
> 
>  
> 
> This is the most half-arsed fic i've ever done i swear.  
> Its even more half arsed than the one i did once at like 1AM

It was another bustling night at Grillby’s. It was the norm, with Sans being in that seat he’s almost always in, the dogs in the royal guard were there, and the regulars. A few new customers here and there, and Grillby was busy in the bar, serving drinks and food. The previous week, Sans had done quite a few things for his flaming hot boyfriend; he fixed the jukebox in the bar somehow AND he paid off all of his tab, to Grillby’s surprise. In return, Grillby allowed Sans to do literally whatever the heck he wanted, in the bar, for the next month. 

Sans watched Grillby with love in his eyes, and sighed. Grillby looked down at him and smiled.  
“eyyyy, hot stuff.” Grillby groaned, but couldn’t help giggling. Sans grinned and chuckled at Grillby’s reaction.  
“you’re really lighting up the bar tonight.” Grillby groaned again.  
“Sans, I need to work.”  
“awww, come on, you’re dimming my flame.” Sans laughed when he saw the look on Grillby’s face. He facepalmed, and went to the kitchen. Sans got an idea, and went over to the jukebox. He put some gold in it, and put on an electro-swing song.

 

_Hey, brother, what you thinking?_  
Leave that old record spinning  
You feel the rhythm, going  
(They call it lonely digging) 

 

Sans was back at his seat, and the Dogi were nearby.  
“oi, dogamy. dogaressa.” The two dogs looked over.  
“should i try and kiss grillby in front of everyone? because it’s hilarious when he gets flustered in public.” Dogaressa nodded with a look of amusement on her face.  
“Do it! We’re the better kissers though.” Dogamy added.  
“if you insist. at least you two think i should kiss him though. tell everyone else i’m doing it as soon as he comes out.”  
The whole bar was aware of the relationship the bartended had with the regular of regulars. The idea spread like wildfire, and everyone was ready for Grillby to come back in.

 

_Let's end your time to lay low_  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go  
(You're gonna come undone) 

 

Grillby walked in, and a few of the monsters turned their heads to look at him. He had no idea what everyone was up to. As soon as he was near where Sans was sitting, the smaller skeleton took his chance. He lifted himself from the barstool a little, looked back and winked at the awaiting crowd, and grabbed his boyfriend by the shirt, pulling him close and lifting himself up to him, pressing his teeth where Grillby’s lips were in the form of a skeleton kiss. Grillby’s flame turned blue at the tops in reaction. He kissed back, hoping that Sans wouldn’t bother him too much during his work. 

 

_Hey, mama, how's it going?_  
Can't see your body moving  
Don't leave the party dying  
(They call it lonely digging) 

 

Everyone cheered Sans on. Then, of course…  
“Give him a sloppy kiss!” One of the much more drunk monsters yelled.  
“at your service.” Sans saluted to them, and lifted himself to sit on the counter.  
“Sans, you can’t do that! Just sitting on the counter—“  
“ohohoho, actually, i can. remember? i payed my tab last week.” A few of the regulars gasped. He actually paid his tab?! Impossible! Grillby nodded in defeat. 

 

_Your booty shaking, you know_  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's "ready, set, go" 

 

Sans’s eyelids drooped a little, and he looked deep into Grillby’s eyes. One of his hands travelled to the back of his boyfriend’s head, and the other one on his shoulder, and he pulled him close.

 

_Baby can you move it round the rhythm_  
So we can get with 'em,  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let’s go, yes, no, hell no 

 

Sans formed a blue ecto-tongue, and pressed his teeth against the bartender’s lips again, and his tongue gently licked them. Grillby’s flame turned a little more blue, and he allowed Sans to let his tongue slip in. The dogs were howling, and everyone was cheering them on. A few of them were saying ‘eww’ and ‘don’t do that in public’, but Sans didn’t give a flying fuck. Grillby tried to pull away, not wanting to do this in front of everyone, but Sans wouldn’t let him.

 

_Baby can you move it round the rhythm_  
Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene 

 

Grillby was completely sucked in by Sans, and anyone who was waiting for a drink or food didn’t care about food or drink at this point. Sans wrapped his legs around Grillby, and moaned deeply as they were tangled in an intense, heated kiss. It was clear that they were both enjoying it. Sans couldn’t help but smirk when people started calling out things he should do.

 

_Hey, brother, what you thinking?_  
That good ol' sound is ringing  
They don't know what they're missing  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go 

 

“Turn him on!”  
“Give Sans a BONE-r!”  
“Do a sexy dance!”  
“Do it, Sans! Play with fire!” Grillby shook his head. Sans was only centimeters away from Grillby’s face, and he kissed him again, undoing the buttons of his partner’s vest while he did so, then proceeded to unbutton the shirt. Everyone was staring at the two, some of them were filming them. Grillby unzipped Sans’s hoodie as they kissed, and the skeleton moaned deeply once again.  
“you’re so damn hot, grillbz…” Sans’s voice was filled with lust.

 

_Hey, brother, nice and steady_  
Put down your drink, you ready  
It's hard when things get messy  
(They call it lonely digging) 

 

None of the two noticed, but one by one, customers began to leave in order to give the two some space to do what they could have ended up doing. The bar was completely empty, except for Sans and Grillby. At this point, they were almost completely naked. Grillby looked back, and spoke.  
“Sans, the customers left… Maybe we should continue when I close up.”  
“nooo, it’s too late to go back now.” Grillby slowly nodded, and they continued.

 

 

Thing is, Grillby closed up early, and they both went home, and were at it for most of the night.  
Sans couldn’t escape from having to talk to a very worried and concerned Papyrus the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY  
> IM UPLOADING A GOOD AND PROPERLY POLISHED FIC IN A FEW MINUTES :')
> 
> I hope you got some kind of enjoyment out of it??? lol??????


End file.
